Cornered
by deafblackness
Summary: ONESHOT. PANSY'S POV. Pansy is cornered during the war. By whom?


I am running.

_Pansy Parkinson, you coward. Face him like you're supposed to._

But there's no way I'm going to turn back around.

I stumbled blindly through the previously splendid grounds of where I had been educated, now in ruins, tripping over the wretched corpses of people I knew. Teachers and classmates lied cold on the floor, while I tried my best not to look at them.

I couldn't bear it.

I finally came to a stop at the dungeons, and found a dark, unlocked classroom that offered more cover than I needed. I entered it, and before I could look around and cast a Silencing Charm, I heard footsteps.

I didn't dare breathe.

I didn't dare make a sound.

The footsteps stopped right outside the door of my hiding place.

"Parkinson. I know you're in here."

Oh fuck.

He found me.

I didn't answer, and I shut my eyes, waiting for the door to open, waiting for him to come in and finish me off.

I was already ruined anyway.

No sound came.

I opened my eyes, and saw the tip of a wand, inches from my face. I screamed.

How did he do that?

_Stall for time, Pansy._ "How did you…you didn't make a sound, I-"

"Crucio."

Before I finished my sentence, the curse was fired, attacking my body with agonizing pain, a pain more excruciating than anything I've ever dreamed. I bit my lip as I collapsed onto the floor and my eyes rolled to the back of my head, drawing blood.

He did the countercurse and looked down at me, his face expressionless.

I stared up at him weakly.

I tried my best to speak.

"There's no use trying to trick me, Parkinson."

"You said you would kill me off quickly and easily…"

He crouched down, so we were inches apart.

"This is the War, Parkinson. Promises mean nothing."

I cried out in rage, a feeble sound, and blood spilled out of my mouth.

His face was still emotionless, and it drove me crazy.

I looked at him, hurt in my eyes.

I pointed an accusatory finger at him. "You…you killed Draco…"

He laughed. "I killed many more."

"Just…just kill me, okay?"

"No." he answered simply.

I started to sob. "Why are you doing this? Why are you torturing me like this, when I'm practically dead, anyway?"

"You didn't tell me you were a Death Eater, Parkinson. You should have told me. You shouldn't have told everyone you were joining the Light Side. You shouldn't have lied."

I noted he did not answer my question.

I glared at him with all the anger and hatred I felt for him, the most powerful look I could muster at the moment. "I'm a Slytherin, Potter. According to your Gryffindor theories, all Slytherins are future Death Eaters, right?"

"Not you." He looked down at me.

"What are you talking about?" I was very confused, thought I made sure the confusion did not show.

"You were always different, Parkinson, always so different…" He cupped my face in one hand, his other still pointing his wand straight at me.

I tensed. What was he trying to do?

_It's all a ploy, Pansy. He's trying to catch you off guard, and he's going to curse you when you don't expect it._

Not this time.

He would not hurt me any further.

While he cupped my face, I grabbed my wand, and aimed it at him, a smirk on my pale face.

He smirked right back, and before I could utter a word, took my wand and snapped it in half.

I lost it.

I screamed, a scream of pure rage and hopelessness and grabbed at his throat, trying to choke him.

He stopped my hand movement easily, and pinned them above my weak frame.

I screamed again, silently begging anyone, anyone from the Light side to just come and finish me off for him.

What was he going to do to me? I sobbed.

I closed my eyes once again, expecting to be hit by a curse of some sort, but I did not expect his lips on mine.

I opened my eyes, and widened them as what he was doing really registered. Before I could do anything that would cause him harm, he pulled away and whispered in my ear.

"I've always liked you, Pansy…"

I gazed at him in shock.

"It's a pity I have to kill you…"

I saw a flicker of sadness in his brilliant green eyes, and that was the last thing I ever saw, before a green light flashed and blackness took over my body.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Looking at Pansy Parkinson's dead face, Harry Potter stepped out, closing the door behind him, to rejoin the raging war that existed outside the abandoned Potions classroom.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

A/N: Here you go, everyone! My longest oneshot! I hope you liked it, please review it, along with my new fic "Healing Ginny Weasley", and the new chapter of "The Iniquitous Deal"!

I hope just because of the sudden release of two new fics you don't neglect all the others! hint hint wink wink nudge nudge :P


End file.
